Fuego
by Luka-sama
Summary: Igneel Dragneel Heartfilia era fuego al igual que su magia principal, una llamarada que ardia en su interior y que Hikari Eucliffe amaba encender cada que tenía la oportunidad. Conjunto de historias cortas que conforman el epilogo de mi historia un Viaje de regreso a ti.
_Hola, bueno, una chica llamada Sofía Blanco en Facebook, me pregunto por el epilogo de una historia que escribí hace mucho._ **Un viaje regreso a ti** _. La cual fue mi primera historia terminada de ese tamaño. Si bien no había pensado en algún epilogo para esa historia, le propuse una idea de hacer algunos One-shot sobre los hijos de los protagonistas. Ya que fue hace dos años a historia, me dio nostalgia la idea y la puse en práctica._

 _Si alguno leyó la historia y quiere sobre alguna pareja, pues espero oírlo en sus comentarios._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 _P.D: Sofía esta historia va dedicada a ti que fuiste quien me dio la idea._

 **Fuego**

La vida de Igneel Dragneel Heartfilia, había sido bastante complicada…ya saben, perder a tu padre de niño, odiarlo toda la vida, luego que tu madre "muera" y deber viajar en el tiempo para detener una catástrofe. Bueno, eso hace que tu mente cambie de muchas maneras. Para Igneel eso había sido una gran oportunidad para volver a tener su anterior alegría, dejar de ser un maniático por las misiones y disfrutar nuevamente de la belleza de todos los días. Aunque aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener a su padre nuevamente en su hogar todos los días, su hermana menor Nashi lo había aceptado con una sonrisa.

Qué envidia.

Ver como su querida madre quien había rescatado, volvía a sonreír al ver a su padre a su lado, ver correr a Nashi para que su padre le diera vueltas en el aire. Ambas con un corazón demasiado puro que impedía que odiaran a alguien, más cuando lo amaban tanto, no importaba cuánto daño les hiciera al principio.

Él no era así.

Lo había perdonado, por supuesto. Había pasado un gran tiempo con su padre de joven, sin lugar a duda de sus mejores aventuras.

-¿A dónde vas esta vez?-pregunto su padre con una taza de café en sus manos.

Lo miro de reojo con tranquilidad.

Después de regresar al tiempo, la fiesta de ver a su madre y padre juntos de nuevo en el gremio, habían conseguido una enorme casa en la montaña. Habían pensado en comprar el hogar que tenían de niños, pero él se negó al no querer volver donde habían tenido malos recuerdos.

Esta casa nueva, tendría recuerdos nuevos.

Al menos si lograra quedarse por más de unas horas. Desde que se pasaron de hogar había comenzado a incrementar su número de misiones, solo pasaba algunas horas para jugar con Nashi o pasar un rato con su madre, pero claramente evitando estar con su padre. Todos en su familia lo descubrieron, pero le daban tiempo al no comentar nada en voz alta.

Noto el pelo ahora rosado de su padre, su cuerpo aun formado y su bufanda en su cuello. Todo era como debió haber sido, pero una parte de su interior, una pequeña pero que punzada. Aun no podía verlo como padre y perdonarlo por ocultarle todo.

-Por ahí-respondió sin mucho interés antes de salir.

No sentía que él tuviera derecho a preguntarle su ubicación, había desaparecido muchos años después de todo.

…

Camino por las calles de Magnolia sin muchas fuerzas, se sentía algo mal por hacerle eso a su padre, pero por otro lado no sentía las fuerzas para tratarlo como un padre. Muchos se alejaron cuando él pasaba, su aura molesta y expresión de querer partirle el culo a alguien, no ayudaban mucho. Aunque no faltaba una que otra admiradora que lo miraba de lejos con ojos en forma de corazón.

No fue al gremio.

En su lugar fue al bosque de Sakura que estaba floreciendo por primera vez desde que volvieron del pasado. Tomo asiento sobre un árbol cualquiera y se cruzó de brazos pensativo. Ya tenía tanto dinero que incluso ir de misión le daba algo de pereza. Partirle la cara a alguien no era lo que buscaba hoy, solo quería tener algo de paz y dormir un rato.

Soñar.

Pero cuando subió la mirada, su cara debió haber tenido una cara graciosa ya que la chica soltó una carcajada. Negó con la cabeza mientras la chica saltaba para quedar frente a él. Alzo una ceja confundido, ya había pasado algunos meses de la última vez que la había visto. Luego que todos sanaran sus heridas, la madre de Hikari fue con ella a Sabertooth donde su padre era el líder del gremio, había pasado tiempo ella en misiones y viviendo una experiencia única al tener una familia.

Así que la había dejado ser, esperando hasta que volvieran a verse.

Claro que jamás había pensado que era ese día.

Vestía con un short y camiseta pegada al cuerpo, su cabello ahora estaba corto hasta los hombros, tenía unas botas con medias altas. Escucho una risa de la chica quien se había dado cuenta de que había visto de más sus pechos, por lo cual se sonrojo y chasqueo la lengua al tiempo que veía en otra dirección.

-Tanto tiempo Igy-chan-saludo la chica con ambas manos en su espalda.

Suspiro al escucharla tan tranquila, llena de paz y la felicidad en sus manos. Sin lugar a dudas su madre había querido a Hikari como otra hija cuando ocurrió lo de sus padres, pero aunque le hubieran dado otra familia, el tener a la suya nuevamente unida. Debía ser todo lo que ella siempre había deseado.

Sonrió de lado.

-Pensé que te vería dentro de un año, ya sabes, ahora tienes lo que siempre quisiste-comento con verdadera alegría por su amiga.

Esta camino hasta sentarse algo alejada de él, luego volteo a verlo con una ceja arriba.

-Tú tienes nuevamente a tu familia reunida también, pero no te veo igual de feliz-señalo lo obvio.

Como de costumbre, cuando todos fingían que no ocurría o simplemente no se daban cuenta, Hikari llegaba con su completa y cruel sinceridad. Algo que siempre le había agradado, con ella siempre sabía lo que pensaba y no fingía.

Bajo su mirada pensativo.

-Aun ocupo algo de tiempo-susurro viendo algo incómodo el suelo.

Observo confundido como la mano de Hikari se posaba sobre su hombro, luego al ver a la chica, noto una mirada de total comprensión. No por nada había sufrido tanto rechazo de su padre cuando era niña, también para ella debía ser duro.

-No es fácil perdonar a un padre, alguien que debería tener tu confianza absoluta-dijo de forma seria, pero luego sonrió con ternura-pero si siempre pensamos en el pasado, nuestro futuro podría perderse de muchas cosas maravillosas, solo es una oportunidad más Igneel-añadió dándole ánimos.

Volteo el rostro algo sonrojado.

-Supongo que si tú lo dices…podría intentarlo-comento por bajo.

Pero Hikari era una Dragón Slayer como él, su odio era algo igual de fino.

Su corazón se detuvo ante los brazos que lo rodearon por el cuello, su nariz se atoro ante el aroma de la chica y sus pulmones con nervios dejaron de llevar oxígeno. Todo su cuerpo quiso vomitar ante los nervios y las desgraciadas mariposas en su estómago. La chica estaba sonriendo prácticamente sobre él y parecía tener todo en calma. Quiso gritarle solo para que no le prestara atención a sus nervios o su sonrojo, pero Hikari siempre tiene la delantera.

Como cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, con una total confianza, como si siempre hubiera tenido derecho sobre él.

Ignorando que la última vez que se habían besado fue varios años en el pasado, cuando la había salvado de sufrir en aquella cárcel.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la lengua de la chica en su boca, si bien estaba nervioso, tampoco era un completo idiota que desaprovecha una situación como aquella. Puso sus manos en la cintura y la atrajo a sí mismo para devolverle el beso a la chica.

Pero Hikari sabia jugar.

Se apartó de él apenas sintió la lengua, por lo cual la vio de mala manera.

-Deberías ver tu rostro, pareces un niño a quien le niegan un viaje algún parque de atracciones-dijo ella con una carcajada.

-Teme-mascullo sin soltar su agarre de la cintura, incluso podría decir que la atrajo aún más a si mismo sin querer soltarla.

-Que diría Sting y Natsu si te vieran tratar así a su querida niñita-pregunto con malicia.

Se encogió de hombros, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que volver a besarla.

Al menos hasta que ella se acercó a su oído donde mordió sin ninguna vergüenza su cuello, todo su rostro se cubrió de rojo y por supuesto su amigo del sur despertó. Se puso sobre sus pies tirando a la chica. Escucho los reclamos de Hikari, pero el solo se alejó de la chica cayendo al tropezar con sus pies.

-Rayos Igneel-gruño Hikari evidentemente molesta.

Pero se detuvo al verlo en el suelo de pompas, dejando en evidencia el pequeño bulto entre sus pies.

Un silencio se formó en el lugar.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse y tomar una buena ducha de agua fría, pero se detuvo cuando los brazos de Hikari pasaron por su estómago y lo envolvieron en un abrazo. Debió haber agregado que sentir los pechos de la chica, no era algo que aliviara la situación. Un suspiro de parte de Hikari en su espalda, tampoco ayudaba en nada.

-No hay que avergonzarse por esas cosas Igneel-

-Fuimos a un viaje en el tiempo donde intentaron violarte varias veces y mancillaron tu cuerpo…no creo que lo que pienses ahora es en tener sexo cuando pude notar un brillo de temor en tus ojos hace unos segundos-

De reojo noto la culpa invadir la mirada de Hikari antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Suspiro como por cuarta vez ese día.

¿O había más?

-Aun así, si fueras tú…no tendría objeción alguna-murmuro la chica roja como un tomate.

-No te esfuerces en algo como esto Hikari-

-Pero…-

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, ¿Verdad?-

Noto como la chica parecía contrariada, pero igualmente sonreía antes de soltarlo y asentir. Luego puso una mano en su mentón con una idea maliciosa.

-Hay un lago cerca de aquí-

Ladeo la cabeza confundido.

…

Cuando la chica quería sacarlo de sus casillas y llevarlo al borde de la locura, realmente sabía cómo hacerlo. Era el único motivo para la situación en la que estaban. Había entrado al lago, el cual estaba bastante frio y se había relajado un poco. Todo para qué. Para que momentos después Hikari entrara al igual que él, sin alguna ropa, sentándose algo alejada pero con una mirada maliciosa. Por eso a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, sentía que se estaba bañando en fuego mismo.

-Esto no está ayudando al problema-

-Nunca dije que quería que se fuera-

-¡Hikari!-

-Eres un bebé llorón-dijo levantándose algo cansada de tanta rama.

Se sintió una escoria ante lo que había dicho anteriormente, porque a pesar de saber que era cierto, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Al verlo bien dejo de sentir emoción, en realidad, todo fue tristeza al notar el gran número de cicatrices que portaba la chica, todo por no haber llegado a tiempo en sus aventuras.

Hikari se puso justo frente a él y se sentó sin ninguna vergüenza sobre sus piernas.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Supongo que con tanta cicatriz, no soy atractiva-dijo con algo de resignación.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Fueron por no haber llegado a tiempo-

-Jamás dejaras de culparte por esto, pero no es tu culpa-

-…-

-Igneel-

-En realidad…eres muy hermosa, por eso tengo miedo-susurro acariciando su mejilla.

La chica alzo una ceja.

-Debería ir lento, suave…pero no creo poder controlarme ahora, menos cuando te pones desnuda sobre mí-comento con malicia intentando sin éxito controlar su mano.

Pudo ver a la chica sonreír traviesa.

-Si eres tú, no me importa-fue lo último que dijeron coherente, antes que la chica se lanzara sobre él.

…

Cuatro horas después, Natsu observo con una ceja alzada como Igneel entraba por la casa con una sonrisa algo tonta. Lo saludo algo despistado y abrazo a Lucy dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Su esposa volteo a verlo exigiendo una explicación, él solo se encogió de hombros antes de seguir jugando con Nashi. No iba a delatar a su hijo, quien había olvidado sobre el buen olfato de un dragón Slayer.

Aunque al día siguiente cuando Sting Eucliffe lo perseguía por media magnolia, se sintió algo culpable por no advertirle.

Bueno Hikari también la consideraba su hija, al ser Igneel su hijo no pensaba hacerle daño, pero tampoco iba a defenderlo del padre de su actual novia y pareja de por vida.

Ya saben, dos Dragón Slayer que se enamoran del otro, además de la regla de dragón de solo tener una pareja de por vida. Eso iba para largo.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les guste esta idea._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
